


Order

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [35]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Aizawa is pissed, Ghost!Midoriya, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Other, but hes trying to hide it for his kids, but things improve a bit, everyone is upset and scattered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Aizawa arrives, exhausted, to chaos, and does his best to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Bakugo Katsuki, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kaminari Denki, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Todoroki Shouto, Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Class 1-A
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 148
Kudos: 974





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: panick attack shown!! mentions of Izuku’s injuries as well
> 
> guess whose been feeling like shit and had an on-and-off migraine for the past ~two days~
> 
> in my spare time when I wasn’t squinting at lights and wishing to fling myself into the sun, I got this chapter nice and wrapped up! and what fun it was to write, this and the next one. Aizawa’s internal monologue when he’s angry is just *chef’s kiss*
> 
> anyway! I hope you all enjoy, and I’m going to hope and pray I’m not getting sick d(￣ ￣)

Chaos erupted. 

Izuku was gone, and the imprint of what he left behind had everyone shaken. Some dove for Kaminari to save him from cracking his head on the ground. Some called for help. Some didn’t move. Bakugo was gasping for breath as he leaned on a panicking Kirishima for support. The only one left was Shouto. He fled the room pasty white, Izuku’s name on his lips. His voice was a plea that bounced back at him, loud and demanding but ultimately useless. No one was there to reciprocate. He was alone.

Kaminari felt empty. He wished he could describe it better, for himself if no one else, but unfortunately it was the only word he could find that matched. Numb didn’t quite fit. Exhausted was still a feeling, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t feeling anything.

His body felt very heavy, like it was made of metal instead of flesh and blood. He couldn’t lift his arms, couldn’t move his legs. His eyes felt glued shut. Voices spoke around the vast darkness he was swimming in, fuzzy and far away. His ears were ringing.

_ Hey! Hey, Kaminari! Wake up! _

_ Someone get Recovery Girl! _

_ I’ll do it, kerro. _

_ Oh my god, dude, you’re so pale. _

He wanted to crack a joke. Something about bullying an injured soul, but the thought was gone the moment it formed. Maybe exhausted was the word he was looking for after all, or maybe he was starting to come to and it just so happened that was the first thing to slap him in the face. He wasn’t sure of a lot of things, wasn’t he? He supposed it wasn’t terribly different from any other time.

_ Kaminari! Wake up, man! _

_ Woah, hold onto me, you’re swaying. _

_ Oh, come here... _

The voices he was hearing were getting clearer, and the ringing in his ears faded rapidly, making way for all the rest of the noises to filter in. Someone was crying. Someone gagged. 

Someone was currently patting at his face. With great difficulty, he peeled his eyes open.

Mina hovered over him with Sero right beside her.  _ Oh my god, _ she breathed, tears in her eyes.  _ Kaminari. How are you feeling? _

He tried to swallow. His mouth was dry.  _ Thirsty. _

_ Anything else? _ Sero coaxed. 

Kaminari struggled against the weight of his eyelids, letting them slip closed. Fuck, he was -  _ Tired. _

_ You passed out. What do you remember last? _

What was with all the questions? Even thinking was taking more effort than he cared to use. He just wanted to sleep.  _ Izuku, _ he muttered.

His thoughts stopped for a second, processing his own words. Then he opened his eyes, suddenly a lot easier to do than before with the alarm that was slowly working its way through his body.

_ Izuku, _ he said again, more urgent.  _ Where’s Izuku? _

Mina’s lip wobbled until she bit it, eyes threatening to spill over with tears. Sero avoided his eyes, sadness and anger making a dark look on his face.

_ We don’t know, _ he said.

Shinsou was frozen, staring at the spot of the floor where Izuku had disappeared. Anger mixed with horror and clashed with sadness, his thoughts were one continuous circle of the same questions over and over. He didn’t know what to do. It was all so much at once, it overloaded him, and all he could do was stand there and stare as he tried to breathe around the lump in his throat, around the crushing weight in his chest. His hands were shaking.

He’d known the feeling of getting his heart stomped on. It happened every day when he was younger, it happened when Iida passed, it happened when he learned All Might was a fucking fraud. He never thought it could get worse, or happen so quickly.

Izuku had looked broken. Shinsou still saw Izuku’s tiny imprint every time he blinked, could hear his sobs, could feel Izuku’s rattling breaths in his own bones. Those breaths had created the tremors in his hands, had left Shinsou falling apart at the seams. He’d had no idea. Every day, Izuku greeted them with cheerful pats with broken arms and giggled with pierced lungs. It had to be pierced lungs with the way he was breathing, and his arms and hands looked crushed - 

He blinked rapidly, shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it. He couldn’t think about that or he’d lose himself forever.

Shinsou looked helplessly around the room. Todoroki had vanished, Tsuyu had left to grab Recovery Girl. Bakugo had been moved by Kirishima into a corner to ride out a particularly bad panic attack, and the sound of his gasping breaths mixed with Uraraka’s sobs created an awful symphony. Kaminari was struggling to stand up, Sero and Mina were chewing him out for not resting. All Might stood close to the doorway, frozen like he himself had been, staring with wide eyes. 

Something simmered in his stomach, mild at first, but the longer he looked at All Might’s towering figure the more that feeling boiled into something nasty and hateful. His heart hammered in his chest and words piled against his lips, so many things he wanted to say not just for his sake, but Izuku’s. 

_ You, _ he hissed, hurled his words at All Might’s figure and felt no remorse at the way the man recoiled.  _ Why are you just  _ standing  _ there? _

All Might inhaled.  _ I- _

His Quirk lit up, a mental switch. All Might went slack and Shinsou’s tongue was coated in deceit. Control tasted bitter, sour. He’d always wondered why people sought after it until now.

_ Get out, _ he whispered. For the soul who couldn’t rest.  _ Get out, and don’t come back. _

All Might obeyed.

Aizawa stepped through the gates of U.A, exhausted, but feeling a mixture of relief and accomplishment. The practical was as prepared as it could possibly be, and all that was left for him to do was take a twelve hour nap. Of course, he was a part of the practical itself so the idea was a fantasy at best, but the idea was reassuring if nothing else. His body was unusually cold. Every move he made threatened to be his last, every blink was a game of knowing how to get his eyes open again. But if the extra sweat and blood and sleepless nights gave his students a little less burden, it would all be worth it. They’d been through so much. If he could give them any peace of mind, he’d do it, no matter how laborious, no matter how tedious. They deserved it, every one of them.

He entered the building proper. His footsteps echoed in the quiet hallway, and he squinted, breathed through the headache that was slowly bleeding from behind his eyes to his temples. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest, in his wrists, faintly in his neck, and he knew if there was ever a time to get some rest, it would be after he checked in with his students and coworkers. If it wasn’t mandatory he would’ve headed straight home to crash instead, in all honesty. 

He walked to Class 1-A on autopilot, not paying attention in the slightest to where he was going. He ran into the corners of walls more than once on his journey, and he cursed his lack of focus and coordination.

On his way, he was stopped by Todoroki darting into the hallway from the staircase he was about to go up. They almost collided, and if it wasn’t for Aizawa’s natural reflexes and Todoroki’s quick thinking, they would have.

Aizawa blinked slowly.  _ Todoroki? _

His student looked up, and one glance at his face had all of his exhaustion seep out of him. He straightened, alarm pumping renewed energy into his body.

_ Aizawa, _ Todoroki gasped in relief.  _ We don’t know where Izuku is, he was so upset, he disappeared but we don’t know where - _

Aizawa stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, bent down slightly to look in his wide eyes.  _ Breathe, _ he said.  _ Start from the beginning. What happened? _

_ We saw Izuku. _

His heart stopped.

_ We saw Izuku, _ Todoroki repeated quickly, his words coming out in a rush.  _ He was so upset - we were just trying to talk to him about All Might - _

_ That is not your place to ask, _ Aizawa scolded, having to grit his teeth against chewing the kid out too harshly in his panic. Fuck, out of all the things they could’ve gotten curious about while he was gone,  _ that _ was it. Of course. He had to find Izuku and make sure he was alright.

_ I know, I know! _ Todoroki shook his hand off, and he let him. Clearly he was distressed. Aizawa could remember the first time he’d seen Izuku himself and decided he could give Todoroki more leeway to be short, snappish. The reaction was only natural.  _ But - he didn’t react well. We were trying to figure out what to do and - and All Might showed up in the middle of it - _

Rage made him dig his fingernails into his palms, and he did his best not to let his face shift with what he was feeling, lest he set Todoroki off. Toshinori just didn’t know when to quit, and it was going to be the end of him. Aizawa would see to it.

That was his classroom that the bastard kept intruding in,  _ his _ students he kept messing with and causing grief, and he was getting very tired of it.

_ Izuku got even more worked up, _ Todoroki continued, swallowing hard. Aizawa could only think of one other time he’d seen him so upset.  _ Things devolved quickly, everyone was talking and All Might was trying to make everyone leave. I think it overloaded him, and he just - exploded. _

_ Exploded how, _ he demanded.

_ We heard him talk, sir. The lights started flickering, and when we looked up… _ Todoroki’s already pale face grew even more white.  _ He looked broken. _

Aizawa’s teeth were clenched so hard it physically hurt to relax his jaw. His teeth pulsed, and his headache worsened because of it. But he couldn’t focus on any of that now, not with Todoroki looking so shaken.

_ Okay, _ he said, keeping his tone purposely calm, and Todoroki continued to stare at him with wide, confused eyes. He almost looked afraid.  _ Okay. Did you see where he went? _

_ Down, _ Todoroki replied.  _ He phased through the floor, that’s why I’m not on the floor of the classroom. _

_ Okay. Go to the principal and tell him I sent you. He has cameras of the school, he’ll be able to find Midoriya if he didn’t leave the building. Report back to me when you find him. If you run into anyone else, tell them it’s an emergency and you don’t have time, even if it’s another teacher. _ Todoroki nodded quickly, but before he could turn to leave, Aizawa stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, different than before.  _ We’ll find him, _ he said.  _ It’ll be okay. _

Tears gathered in his eyes as his breath hitched, and Todoroki nodded once. He turned on his heel and darted down the hall. 

Aizawa narrowed his eyes and took the stairs up, posture stained in anger and determination. He’d fix this.

Toshinori had better hope Aizawa didn’t find him anytime soon, or he’d do much more than give him a black eye.

_ E-Eyebags, _ Bakugo gasped, one hand digging into his shirt while the other held onto Kirishima’s for dear life. Most of the class had started hovering around him, concerned he’d been going through such a bad panic attack for so long. 

Shinsou swallowed hard.  _ Yeah? _

_ Brainwash me. _

He grit his teeth. He understood the request, but it felt so shitty.

_ Okay, _ he said quietly.  _ When? _

It took a moment for Bakugo to choke out a response.  _ Right - now. _

The reply was all he needed.  _ Stop, _ he commanded, acid coating his tongue and making him mentally grimace. Bakugo stopped everything, his face was blank.  _ Breathe normally, _ he said, and hated the way it was closer to a plea than anything else. Thankfully, Bakugo obeyed, and his soft, calm breathing made everyone in the room sigh in relief. Kirishima finally relaxed, giving him a warm, relieved look. His hand stayed in Bakugo’s.

There was a moment of silence as everyone relished the calm. Shinsou didn’t know where to go from there, was scared of releasing Bakugo and sending him back into a panic attack, but he was just as scared of his slack face. It wouldn’t bother him too much in normal circumstances, but this was  _ Bakugo. _

_ How’re you doing, Kaminari? _ Satou asked, glancing over his shoulder. Shinsou turned - just to look away - to see Kaminari, Sero, and Mina all huddled on the floor, looking lost.

_ He’s...better, _ Sero said, sounding anything but confident in his answer.  _ Awake and responsive, if nothing else. _

Another beat of silence passed.

_ So - so should we - _

_ Don’t, _ Jirou interrupted Sero.  _ Just don’t. _

_ We can’t just ignore that, _ he whispered. 

Sero was right, that wasn’t something they could just sweep under a rug and forget about. That was a person, ghost or not, in such tremendous pain. Shinsou pursed his lips. But what could he even say? What could they do?

Mina sniffed on the floor.  _ He looked mangled, _ she said, voice watery.  _ I had no idea, he seemed so happy all the time. _

_ I just can’t believe it, _ Sero replied, then his eyes widened in alarm.  _ He’s not - he’s not in pain is he? _

_ Guys, please, _ Kirishima said.  _ Bakugo may be controlled, but he can still hear us. _

They went silent again. Everyone was at a standstill. Anything they could think to do wasn’t enough, anything they wanted to fix was too much. So they did nothing at all.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and everyone tensed.

_ Did he come back? _ Kirishima whispered quickly.

_ I had to release it to control Bakugo, _ he admitted.  _ But you’d think he’d get the fucking point, right? He wouldn’t dare. _

Uraraka spoke from somewhere behind him.  _ He tried talking to Izuku even after everything. Maybe he did. _

_ Get ready then, _ Sero said darkly, and the class tightened together, readying themselves. Shinsou broke apart from the larger group to hover around a still dazed Kaminari, acid on the tip of his tongue. The tension rose, suffocating them all in the knowledge that they were about to fight someone infinitely stronger than them, infinitely more experienced. The door slid open, and they braced themselves.

Aizawa stepped through, and Shinsou gasped just as the class burst with relief and stress.

_ Aizawa! _

_ Sir! _

_ Oh thank god you’re here…! Kaminari - _

_ Sir, did you find Izuku? _

_ Where’s All Might, did you see him on your way up? Was he on his way? _

Aizawa held up a single hand, and everyone silenced immediately. His eyes scanned the room once, and Shinsou tensed at the anger he found. Had he actually ran into All Might on the way up? Did Aizawa even know about All Might and Izuku’s past together?

_ Where is Asui. _

Yaoyorozu spoke, taking charge, as everyone else seemed too relieved to speak.  _ She went to get Recovery Girl. Kaminari fainted. _ She hesitated, and Shinsou took over for her as he felt the acidic taste melt away. Now that Aizawa was there, he felt like everything wasn’t falling apart as fast. Everything felt manageable.

_ We saw Izuku, _ he said.

_ I know, _ Aizawa replied, voice carefully restrained.  _ I ran into Todoroki on my way up and he gave me the basics. Where is Kaminari? _

Shinsou waved, then pointed down. Aizawa approached with quick steps and knelt to the floor.  _ Give me your hand. _

Kaminari obeyed, and everyone was silent for the couple of seconds it took for Aizawa to check Kaminari’s pulse.  _ How are you feeling now? _

_ Tired, _ Kaminari mumbled.  _ And thirsty. _

_ Shinsou, help Kaminari over to the outlet. Does anyone have a charger on them? Any kind will do. _

Multiple people chimed in with affirmation as Shinsou helped Kaminari stand. They walked unsteadily to the wall, right next to the outlet, and Shinsou helped him sit back down. Kaminari was still shaky and weak.

_ What’s happened to Bakugo. _

Shinsou gulped as he felt eyes stare holes into his back. Before he could defend himself, however, Kirishima jumped to his rescue.

_ Bakugo started having a panic attack shortly after he saw Izuku. It was bad, and it lasted a long time. He asked Shinsou to brainwash him so he could calm down. _

_ Smart, _ Aizawa praised.  _ Uraraka, plug the outlet into the wall and give the other end to Kaminari. Shinsou, release Bakugo. _

He turned around, anxiety making his chest feel tight as he met eyes with Aizawa.  _ Sir, I don’t think that’s a good idea. It...it was really bad. _

_ We’ll need to release him eventually, Shinsou. How long has he been like this for? _

Shinsou bit the inside of his cheek. Uraraka approached them with a shaky smile, a phone charger in her hands.  _ A couple minutes, maybe. _

_ If he’s not calm now then it wouldn’t be enough regardless, _ Aizawa said. Shinsou was still hesitant, and Aizawa approached Bakugo, patiently waiting for the others to move so he could kneel in front of him. Uraraka bent down and plugged the charger into the outlet, handing the other end to a relieved Kaminari, who immediately placed it in his mouth.  _ I’ve got him, Shinsou. Let him go. _

Hands shaking, he released his Quirk, flipping that mental switch off. Bakugo blinked, and it was clear he was immediately struggling to maintain the calm, even breaths of before, but it was leagues better. Aizawa sat in front of him, crossing his legs patiently.

_ Back away, _ he told the group of students around him.  _ Crowding him is doing no favors. _

Everyone backpedalled immediately, some taking the opportunity to head over and check on Kaminari. Kirishima, Sero, Mina, and Tokoyami headed over, concern on their faces and in their eyes.

Shinsou scanned the room. Uraraka was talking quietly to a nervous Satou, eyes red rimmed, and Bakugo was following Aizawa’s deep, calm breaths the best he could. Kaminari was humming softly next to him, charging up and gaining color back in his cheeks the longer he sat there. Most everyone was quiet, dark looks on their faces and sadness lingering at the corners of their eyes and lips, but things felt better. More solid.

Shinsou took in a deep breath. Aizawa was here, everything would be okay.

Shouto was trying very, very hard not to panic, and he wasn’t sure he was succeeding, in any capacity. His heart was an erratic, painful pulse in his chest, creaking against his ribs until he feared they would burst.

Izuku’s crying was on loop in his head. His arms - his leg - the images of them were burned behind his eyelids. 

He’d had no idea. The entire time Izuku had helped him walk, while he reached a helping hand to pick Shouto up off the floor, that hand had been riddled with scars of its own. Izuku had a backstory, a gruesome one at that. It was so easy to forget. So, so easy. He hid it so well.

Shouto’s shoes skidded along the floor at the turn in the hallway, barely grazing the far wall with his shoulder before breaking back into his sprint. He almost ran right past the Principal’s office, but he managed to stumble to a halt in time and slam the door open.

Principal Nedzu sat at his desk, his expression giving away nothing, as usual. He filled him in on the goings on in a rush.

_ I see, _ Nedzu said when he finally took a breath.  _ Let me pull up the cameras, he couldn’t have gone far. _

He really could have was the problem. Izuku could float through walls and doors, it wouldn’t be hard for him to simply leave the building. He felt nauseous. What if Izuku was all alone somewhere, upset, hurt, and crying? He was practically vibrating in front of the Principal’s desk while the creature pulled up the cameras, restlessness making him jittery.

Being alone and in so much pain was miserable. He didn’t want Izuku going through that, not ever.

_...I believe I found him, _ the Principle said, and Shouto straightened, a jolt going down his spine.

_ Where? _

_ The basement floor. _

Shouto barely had time to thank him before he rushed out of the room, heading right back to the classroom. His chest was growing tighter the longer he ran, lungs spreading fire. He kept running, his desperation keeping him upright, giving him strength.

Izuku hadn’t let Shouto down. He wouldn’t let Izuku down either.

**Author's Note:**

> up next: Izuku is found, and he’s not stable. At all.


End file.
